Sasagawa "Marimo" Kenshin
Introduction Sasagawa Kenshin is a pirate member of the Espada pirates.He is an infamous pirate with a bounty of 420 million beri. He comes from East Blue and is best known for his attack on Mariejois. 'Appearance' Kenshin is a tall person,with black hair and brown eyes.He is a thin but yet a muscular man. In the first part he changed his clothes every arc. When he was a kid he was seen wearing a white shirt with blue pants with a pair of brown shoes. In the first arc of the series he was seen in white costume with white gloves and black pants and he wore black sandals. In the second arc of the series he was seen wearing a black shirt with blue pants and a red jacket. After the time skip he is seen wearing a black suit. 'Personality' Kenshin is the type of character that can make friends with everyone or at least make them respect him. He likes rap music and calls himself sometimes The White Raper even though everyone else around him tell him that he sings horibly. He is known a hard working boy since he was a kid.He trained his entire childhood to come closer to achieve his dream.He continues to train when he enters Oni pirates as well,but when he enters Espada pirates he stops training saying that now he can only become more powerfull during fights. He can become reckless sometimes as seen when Kabuto killed his crew and he killed a lot of people to get the informations about Kabuto,even thinking of going to kill the Gorosei. He is compared to a demon for having a demon aura when he battles and after the time skip when he battles he is seen as a demon. He have a huge killing intent and usually choose to kill his targets saying that they maybe become more powerfull and kill him later if he let them go. 'Abilities and powers' Swordsmanship Kenshin is known as a great swordsman developing a unique style,fighting with 8 short swords. He usually spins when he uses his techniques with 8 swords and his techniques name usually have the word Demon in them. After the time skip he obtains the Demon's Cursed Sword,one of the 3 legendary swords. After the 2nd timeskip,he got back to his 8 swords because he lost the demon sword to his father. Devil fruit Enerugi Enerugi no mi Kenshin ate the Enerugi Enerugi no mi.A devil fruit which lets him put energy in parts of his body.He can put energy in feet for speed and jumping increased,hands for strenght and speed,body for resistence,if he puts a lot of energy in a point he can make the place almost invincible and in his swords to increase piercing and cutting power. Haki Kenshin can use 2 types of haki:Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki God Powers Kenshin also can use Hades,an Olympian god to his advantage.This power was given to him by Magnus,and he uses it by making black flames and the black dragon Jao Ensastu Kokuryuha. 'History' 'Past' Kenshin dreamed from when he was a child to one of the greatest swordsman in the world.He began to train at a dojo with a lot of talented peoples.He became the best and defeated even the master at the age of 8 so he went to another places and fight with everyone in his way until age 17.At this age he ate the devil fruit Chika Chika no mi and entered a pirate crew named Oni pirates.He made a lot of friends and stayed together with them 2 years.In a stormy night someone came to their ship and provoked them to fight him.They accepted and began fighting but all of them got beaten up and killed.He was the only survivor.Before that man went of their ship he said IM THE WORLD GREATEST SWORDSMAN SURPRASS ME SASAGAWA KENSHIN! and he swore one day he will become the best and avenge his crew.After he recovered a little from the damage he took he went unraged after the World Goverment elders cause he found that the man who killed his crew is a Shichibukai someone who works for World Goverment.He was intercepted by high ranking marines who tried to stop him.He killed a lot of them almost getting himself killed in the process.The Admirals came as well and defeated him and tried to kill him but in the last second he was saved by Magnus a man who later became his captain in the Espada pirates.After this he got his first bounty 420 million beri. 'The beggining of a new legend arc' Kenshin traveled along Magnus in their search for new crewmembers.In a city they came along a mysterious man who later tried to kill them,but was stopped by Kenshin.That man then excused himself and said he that he tried to kill Magnus for his swords,cause his swords belonged to Magnus the 1st,a legendary pirate. Magnus then proposed Muramasa to join the crew which Kenshin immediatly refuses,but another man suddenly attacks Kenshin.Muramasa saved Kenshin in the last second excusing again for what he did earlier.Kenshin accepted Muramasa in the crew and they contiue thei journey on the sea. They came across another island and Kenshin get a disease that will probably kill him.He is saved by the doctor of the island who is a wolf that can talk.He explained how he is able to talk,cause of his Devil Fruit Hito Hito no mi.After so time spent together Magnus invited him in the crew as well and he accepted. The Espada pirates then went to another island were they found a lot of dead bodies and a single man in the middle of them.Magnus and Kenshin have a fight with him,defeating him.After the battle Kenshin asked him whats with the bodies and he explained them that he is considerated the son of the Demon.Magnus offered him to join the crew as well at which Kenshin was unsure,but after some time spent together he and Milkaholic made a rivalry relationship. After a week of traveling together the crew came to know each other better.One day Kenshin asked Magnus who is stronger and they decided to have a fight too see which one is stronger.The battle ended in a draw with both doing their best in the fights. 'Following the Straw hats path arc' The Espada pirates continue their way to Sabaody Archipelago to meet with the Straw hat pirates.In their way to stopped to many islands were the Straw hats were before them.In a snow island they fought a powerfull band of pirates named Frost pirates.Kenshin fought the swordsman of the crew a man named Ryo and defeated him after a hard fight where Kenshin was about to loose an arm.After they saved the island by defeating the Frost pirates they went ahead in their journey. They came a across an island where they found Shishiwagara Kabuto,the man who killed Kenshin's crew. Kenshin fought with him but was easly defeated,managing to hurt Kabuto only with his ultimate technique.Kabuto tried to kill Kenshin,but the captain of the Espada pirates,Magnus,saved him in the last second. They arrived on a different island,where they fought another band of pirates named Long arm pirates,where Kenshin couldn't fight cause of his wounds from the previous battle. After all they arrived in Sabaody Archipelago and heared what happened to the Straw hat pirates and they tried to run off the island,but were interceped by Admiral Kizaru who destroyed their ship.Kenshin,along Magnus,fought against the admiral and were close to defeat him when Admiral Aokiji arrived.Kenshin continued to fight against Kizaru while Magnus fought against Aokiji.Kenshin lost and was almost killed.When Kizaru wanted to give him the finishing blow he was saved by Kabuto. He woke up on a beach together with his crew.Kenshin found a letter in his pocket that said "Demon Swordsman,you have one of the 3 legendary swords,you can only awaken it if you unite your spirit,body,devil fruit power and swords." The crew decided to separate and train for 2 years then return in the same place to continue their journey. 'The Espada pirates return arc' Kenshin returned second on the island and was intercepted by a lot of marines soldiers which he easly defeated. Kenshin encountered and defeated a pacifista as well.Kenshin reunites with Magnus and Milkaholic,then they went together to find the other 2 members and they found them along a big coated ship. They all got on the ship and descended to Fishman Island. The Espada pirates spent a little time on Fishman Island then continue their journey entering the New World. 'The New World War arc' After the Espada pirates entered in the New World they met a crew named Fate pirates,a pirate crew with members that think of themselves as being magicians,each of them having a Devil Fruit. Kenshin fought with Joker,a man possesing a Devil Fruit that lets him use cards,all of the with different uses,in his fights.Kenshin defeated him easly,showing some new techniques he learned in the 2 years. After the Espada pirates won their fight with the Fate pirates they continue their journey and come across a group of pirates named Aho pirates,with which they started a war. Kenshin fought a man named Richard.Kenshin used for the first time the Demon's Cursed Sword,but lost because he was unable to use the sword at it's fullest. The Espada pirates continued their journey after the war and arrived in an island where the time was stopped.Here they met a man named Ray.Kenshin had a fight with him and won and invited him to join the crew.Sher got really angry after seeing Kenshin accept someone so easy in the crew for the first time and they began to fight.Kenshin won using his most powerfull 8 swords style technique,and they continued their journey,with Ray along them. In their way came another pirates,one named Hermes and one named Anarky that joined the crew after having a fight with the captain of the Espada pirates,Magnus. 'The strongest swordsman in the world arc' The Espada pirates stopped on an island to relax after their hard time in the New World. Kenshin talked with Magnus about Sher a little,then he heared some noise coming from a near forest.Kenshin then saw that the clouds were gathering in a single place,the centre of the island.Kenshin went there and saw Sher fighting with Kabuto.He saved Sher from being killed,then let Kabuto go cause he knew he couldn't beat him yet. The Espada pirates leaved the island and continued their journey. Kenshin trained for 1 month on the Espada pirates ship.After a month he decided to have a fight with his captain.Kenshin and Magnus,his captain,fought hard and Kenshin won.Kenshin decided that he still isnt enough powerfull so he stayed 1 more month on that island. After 1 month the Espada pirates picked him from that island and they went to face off Kabuto. Kenshin found Kabuto on an island full of rocks and fought with him.Kenshin won after a fight where he was about to die.Kenshin lets Kabuto alive but takes his sword. The old and the new generations arc The Espada pirates decided to attack the Straw hat pirates.Kenshin fought with Zoro and lost the fight,but wont Zoro's sword.Kenshin though that Kokuto Yoru was the third Legendary Sword,but he was wrong so he gave it back to Zoro. The Espada pirates continued their journey in the New World and came across 15 Navy ships.The Navy ships were destroyed by Yomazu,the ex-possesor of Demon's Cursed Sword and Shaco,the man who trained Kenshin in the 2 years. Kenshin fought with Shaco and found out that Shaco is the possesor of the third Legendary Sword.In this fight Kenshin found out things about his past and he defeated Shaco.After their fight Shaco gave his sword to Kenshin. Category:Male Category:Espada pirates Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit user